Temptation
by Mafagafos
Summary: A sleepless night for Sam when he finds out the truth about his real role in the celestial battle to come and what Lucifer really wants from him. Sam/Lucifer slash.


It was an uneasy night for Sam Winchester. He kept rolling over in bed trying to sleep, but the few times when he could fall asleep he was soon awakened by terrible nightmares created in his head. Definitely, he'd dealt with a lot in a short span of time; still he had managed to sleep almost normally, until this night. A visit had made him fell much more preoccupied and guilty then he ever did before. Not everyone could say they had the devil wandering in their bedroom late at night, making speeches where Sam ended up giving up to him and falling into perdition, giving up his humanity.

"_You are the one Sam, my vessel... my true vessel_" Lucifer had said.

But it couldn't be!

"_Sam, my heart breaks for you, the weight on your shoulders, what you have done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear_."

"_I'll never lie to you, I'll never trick you, but you'll say yes to me... I think I know you better than you know yourself!_"

And Sam's inevitable question:

"_Why me?"_

_ "Cause it had to be you Sam, It always had to be you."_ Lucifer calmly replied, then vanished in thin air like angels do.

Knowing that he wasn't going to able to really sleep and unable to calm down, Sam got up from his bed and went to wash his face in the bathroom. He was thinking about Dean, what his big brother would think if he knew. Resting his hands on the sink, he let out a long sigh. He felt tired, chewed up, and even thinking about his new shitty job in his new shitty life made him want to quit, to run away, again. Back in the main room, he looked at the bright red numbers in the clock; 3:45 a.m. There was still a lot of time to loaf around before work; at least there cleaning tables would drag his mind off things. So he sat down and grabbed a New York Times crossword that he still hadn't finished and tried to focus. Incredibly, it worked for a few minutes, but that was about all.

"Crosswords hmmm?" Did I make _that_ much of an impact on you?

Once again creped out, Sam turned to find the Devil himself gazing at him from the bed.

"What are you doing here again?" Sam voice came out weak "Leave me alone! I already know what you want!"

Looking as if he were analyzing Sam, the fallen angel stood up to look at him better. "I'm not very well known for giving up what I want that easily Sam". Lucifer moved closer asking, "Does my company makes you uncomfortable?"

Sam retreated saying nothing, since to him the answer to that question was quite obvious. That only made the man in front of him come closer, then with a subtle movement he reached out for Sam's face and kindly ran the back of the vessels fingers on Sam's face. Jumping back like a cat, Sam pulled away from Lucifer's touch; he pressed himself against the wall breathing heavily. Watching him, the angel dropped his head to the side a little, once more gazing at Sam in an action that resembled Castiel, but his expression was definitely different, smiling slightly, eyes semi closed, his face showing an almost perverted joy.

"We've been through this Sam" he said with an silent chuckle "All this resistance, you don't have to be afraid of me" and he steeped closer; "You know there is no reason for it" while taking another step; "And you know you don't really want to" getting even closer; "I think you even want this...want to know more" and he was again face to face with Sam; "You are after all, curious creatures" he intoned this last sentence within Sam's personal space grinning in a sinister way.

For a moment or two he stood there feeling the breath of his chosen vessel, watching as Sam finally calmed down a little. Sam was empty, he couldn't think of anything in that moment and he just stood there as it happened. Breaking the small distance left between them, Lucifer took Sam's lips with passion. Not closing his eyes, Lucifer examined Sam's expression and for a minute he took all the liberty he wanted to and deepened their kiss. Sam felt unreal; he was surprised, the feeling of the Devil's lips felt very human. The man, the vessel, Nick, could definitely be called handsome and in the end, Sam simply let himself to be taken and closed his eyes.

"You see?" Lucifer said as they parted "There is no point in resisting, don't keep on hating yourself Sam, just give in!"

That was enough. Sam wasn't just going to take that, it wasn't right at all. He couldn't believe himself; letting the angel take power over him like that, and even enjoying it. Forcefully, he pushed the man away and stumbled to the other end of the room; he had to grab a hold of a lamp not to fall.

"Don't torture yourself" Lucifer said once again, as he moved quickly to hold Sam on his feet with a strong but gentle grip around his arms. Sam felt an arm go around his waist as a hand rubbed his ribs and Lucifer's other hand held him by his arm.

"_God_" was all Sam could think as he felt the other man caress his neck and rub their bodies together. Sam was strong enough, so why couldn't he just force him to stop? Why was he so numb? He was led by this man that had incredible power over him, step by step until they were on the side of the bed Sam had gotten up from not long ago. Lucifer looked to the messy sheets and then to his prey, and even though Sam wasn't facing his predator he could tell where he was looking.

"I know what you are thinking" Lucifer was whispering, "You know it can't be that bad, that you want it, deep down you want it, don't be afraid Sam"

"...wa...wait..."

But those were just words on Sam's lips as he found himself letting go without complaint, falling into the bed. Resting his back on the mattress, Sam was watching as Nick lowered himself and began sliding his hands over the flesh beneath him. Lucifer lowered his body till he was touching Sam's and settled his weight on top of him. Sam could sense how strong Lucifer was as he lay there, his own hands beside his body, waiting.

Another kiss took place. This time it was a deep kiss from the start, with wanting, and passion. It also lasted longer, momentarily pretending to pull off breathing hard but coming back quickly and delving even further within Sam's mouth. Lucifer had total control, finally abruptly breaking the kiss and leaving Sam with his mouth still half opened and with eyes blurred. One fast pull and Sam's t-shirt was off, so he sat right below the naked torso and took Sam's hand to his own shirt, making him take it off for him.

The next step was his belt which he also made Sam take off, then unbutton his jeans. He released the hunter hands and they fell over his legs. The grin on his face was playful as he took a moment to enjoy his still prey beneath him before rubbing his own still covered erection, stroking it and making pleasurable sounds for Sam to hear.

Suddenly, Sam couldn't take it anymore. Raising up, Sam involved Lucifer's body and began to kiss his chest ferociously, making a line to the nipples, almost as if worshipping that body, he drew a low and husky moan from him. Sam felt his head being pulled by the hair, forcing him to look up and stare at his unexpected lover's deep pupils. Gazing there was like gazing at the infinite, there was no ending, and it was black as anything he had seen before.

The hunter was pushed back to the mattress as Lucifer brought his weight down and fitted himself behind Sam's crotch, grabbed his legs and lifted them so he could take his pants off, leaving Sam completely exposed. Once they were free of all clothing, he better positioned their bodies together so he could explore Sam's chest and stomach, feeling the muscles in his well defined belly.

Sam was breathing deep, shivers ran all extension of his body as Lucifer prepared to enter him. The angel held Sam's hip as he placed the head of his cock on Sam's entrance. With little difficulty, he was inside and at that moment Sam's body arched and he moaned in unbelievable pleasure. Before continuing, Lucifer placed his arms beside Sam's body and Sam followed grabbing those arms and twined his legs with the legs of the man on top of him. They were rubbing noses. Embraced like that, they began.

With each thrust came a moan and their bodies came closer and closer. Sweat was running down their skin. The angel lunged harder and faster each time, their hips were moving together, lifting with every stroke. Both men were going crazy, totally lost in the movements. Sam was entirely taken, enjoying the sensation of being filled while receiving licks over his neck and bites to his shoulders. They were ready to come in no time.

As he neared climax, the angel was fiercer, animal, panting loudly and very gutturally. He was thrusting so intensely the whole bed was shaking. Sam was now screaming from delight and pleasure, sinking his fingers in the man's short hair. The pressure of their grasp was even painful, but it didn't matter. Sam's body accepted the other man's, gripping tight around his erection when it went in and releasing it again on the way out.

The noises they made filled the room and were more than loud enough for all the other apartments to hear clearly, it was purely animalistic and masculine, rough and deep. It all too much to hold in. Neither could last any longer, preparing for the final stroke the Angel stoked his hips higher with all his strength thrust deep making both reach climax. Sam took all of the final stroke and felt himself filled with the angel's seed as he spilled his own on their stomachs.

Still lying together, breathing and resting for a moment, Sam faced Lucifer; he was now displaying an unreadable expression, but Sam definitely felt him looking inside of him. All of that...all the emotion, all the reasons and consciousness hit Sam that moment, he felt self conscious. He was again, lost. He turned his back to the man beside him on the bed and wanted to be able to close his eyes, wanted to be able to focus in some point in front of him but he couldn't.

All he could do was listening as Lucifer said : "See Sam?" , in a voice that wasn't close or warm any more "There is no need to fight it... you will say yes to me...sooner or later".

Sam just laid there quietly, felling fragile.

For a last time, the Devil went close to his desired vessel and said in whispered in his ear..."I told you before... _you creep me_". Then vanished in thin air like angels do.


End file.
